Tú ganas
by Annbones
Summary: El agente Booth y la Dra. Brennan discuten. Quién ganará?


Un pequeño delirio que vino a mi mente durante un viaje en colectivo...

Aclaración: No, hoy no he podido asaltar el banco para comprar los derechos de Bones...

**Tú ganas**

- Vamos, dejame tocarte - decía esa mañana el agente Booth, persiguiendo por la sala de su apartamento a la Dra. Brennan.

- No, Booth - respondía inflexible ella, al tiempo que se colocaba sus aros frente al espejo.

- Vamos, anda, dejame - insistía el agente, mientras se asomaba al espejo por detrás de ella para hacerle ojitos de cachorro regañado.

- He dicho que no - respondía nuevamente ella, sonriendo y meneando la cabeza ante el comportamiento del agente del FBI.

La Dra. se apartó del espejo para dirigirse al baño a perfumarse, con la compañia del agente detrás de ella.

- Vamos, sólo un poco - continuaba insistiendo él.

- Booth! - lo regañaba ahora ella, ante una distracción al darle la espalda, de pronto notó la mano del agente deslizandose hacia su objetivo, por lo que le propinó un pequeño golpe que hizo a la mano retroceder, mientras aprovechaba los segundos de respiro para perfumarse y peinarse.

- Ouch! No es nada malo, Bones, vamos... Sólo una caricia - pedía el agente con sus manos juntas y ladeando la cabeza, era la pose con que había ganado decenas de cosas con las mujeres, pero no tuvo en cuenta que ella no era una mujer común.

- Booth, es que no sabes escuchar? - cuestionaba la antropologa - he dicho NO - el tono terminante no lo hizo desistir, continuo insistiendo mientras la seguía a la cocina.

- Pero...

- No.-

- Pe... pero...

- Que no,dije que no y es no - contestaba inflexible la antropologa, mientras sacaba del armario de la cocina el café y lo colocaba en el filtro de la cafetera.

- Ten - lo miró con desconfianza cuando él llenó la jarra de la cafetera y se la entregó.

- Gracias - contestó, encendiendo la máquina, sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo, atenta a sus movimientos.

- Bones...

- No - contestó dandóse la vuelta hacia la heladera para sacar la mermelada.

- Por favor, sólo unas caricias - imploraba el agente.

- Antes era una caricia, ahora son "unas", que vendrá luego? No me dejarás ir a trabajar por quedarte tocandome - exageraba ella con expresivos movimientos de sus manos.

- No te lastimaré, lo sabes - el agente sonreía ante la idea de ella, tal vez pudiera convencerla alguna vez de no ir a trabajar ... quizás en un millón de años.

- Hasta te gustará - le decía ahora él, con tono de niño ilusionado ante la Navidad.

- Es que no tiene sentido, Booth, no ahora, además estoy esperando una llamada del Jeffersonian para que me confirmen adonde debo ir a examinar las momias que traen de El Cairo, y luego tengo papeleo atrasado, y hace semanas que no piso el limbo! - exclamó la antropologa, esperaba que con eso él dejara de insistir.

- La momia egipcia no se pudrirá, puede esperar hasta que tu tataranieto sea antropologo forense, el limbo tampoco se moverá de sitio, y los papeles tienes que hacerlos conmigo, así que si no me dejas tocarte, no haré el papeleo... - el discurso del agente fue interrumpido por una mirada de la antropologa que hubiera detenido a un tigre en medio de un salto sobre una gacela.

Tragó saliva el frustado chantajista, dedicandose a preparar las tostadas para el desayuno, con expresión de niño caprichoso.

La pareja permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, mientras se hacían las tostadas y el café.

- Y si...? - comenzó él, ya sentados y desayunando, siendo interrumpido nuevamente por una mirada de la antropologa.

- Booth, ya te expliqué que no tiene ningún sentido - le retrucaba ella, en su tono de maestra explicando porqué dos más dos es cuatro - así que no - el gesto de ella arrojando su servilleta al tiempo que se ponía de pie era claramente definitivo.

- Para mí sí lo tiene, y mucho - replicaba él, con su sonrisa ganadora, estaba seguro de poder convencerla, así que sólo se paró logrando arrinconarla contra el armario de la cocina.

- Qué te parece si me dejas tocarte? Unas caricias, tú sabes... - el agente la tentaba acercandose peligrosamente cerca de su boca, susurrando en su oído, las manos a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, aprisionandola.

- Mmm... es tentador... - reconoció la antropologa en el oído de él, dando un pequeño mordisco.

- Mmm... - ahora era él a quien le temblaban las rodillas ante las acciones de la mujer.

- Crees que soy... - comenzó a susurrar ella sensualmente en su oído - TAN FÁCIL? - concluyó dandole un pequeño empujón que, debido a que él había bajado la guardia, lo hizo retroceder lo suficiente para que ella pudiera zafarse de su agarre.

La antropologa salió de la cocina con paso apurado, debía llegar pronto al Jeffersonian, para ver si podía adelantar el papelo atrasado antes de que la llamaran por la momia egipcia.

- Tengo una propuesta - la voz del agente detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltar y dejar caer la cartera que estaba chequeando antes de salir.

- Que sea rápida - contestó ella.

- Haré lo que tú quieras... si me dejas tocarte - sonrió con la cabeza ladeada, ahora sí estaba seguro de que ella no podría decir que no.

- ¿Todo lo que yo quiera? - preguntó ella luego de unos segundos de silencio, su rápida mente ya estaba procesando todo lo que le pediría que hiciera y que NO hiciera.

- Todo lo que tú quieras - respondió él, mirandola a los ojos, con una mano en alto - Palabra de honor.

- De acuerdo - accedió la antropologa, escondiendo a medias una sonrisa.

El agente sonrió con todas sus ganas, como si hubieran llegado juntos Navidad, los Reyes Magos y su cumpleaños.

Con delicadeza la tomó de la mano para conducirla hasta el sofá, donde hizo que se recostara, y él se arrodilló a su lado sobre la alfombra, mirando a sus ojos.

Como si estuviera descubriendo el más delicado de los tesoros, levantó la blusa que ella llevaba hasta dejar al descubierto parte de su vientre y su estomago.

Su mano sobrevoló rozando apenas la zona donde estaba ya su hijo, aunque aún no se viera ningún signo de ello.

Ella no estaba segura, pero podría jurar que la mano del certero francotirador temblaba.

- Ey, agente, parece que tiene Parkinson - trató de bromear.

El no prestó atención, embobado como estaba ahora acariciando suavemente la piel.

Ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, cuando sintió unos labios rozando su vientre y una cabeza de cabello corto apoyarse allí.

- Hola, bebé... bienvenido...soy tu papi... te quiero, sabes? A tí y a mami - susurraba el agente con ternura, sin dejar de acariciar aquel lugar.

La antropologa sólo podía observar la escena, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar y ya había quedado olvidado todo su trabajo pendiente.

- Sabes? - preguntó cuando pudo por fin encontrar su voz.

Su compañero, pareja y padre del bebé que esperaban, levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos interrogante.

- Igual te hubiera dejado tocarme - declaró la Dra. con su tono de "no te ufanes, no has ganado esta".

- Sabes? - respondió el agente - Igual yo haría todo lo que tú quisieras - con su tono de "si tú ganas, yo gano más que tú", al tiempo que se acercaba para besarla.

FIN

Me reí sola en el colectivo mientras en mi cabeza pensaba esto (tengo que recordar llevar papel y lapicera, con esta musa viajera mía), así que espero que valgan la pena las miradas de "loca" que me dedicaron los otros pasajeros. Traducción: si les gustó, inspirenme con un review...

Besos


End file.
